Sunny Deeh
Early Life Born on the planet Dathomir, young Sunny Deeh had the hard life for him. Being the smallest Zabrak in his tribe, Sunny would always get picked on by the older Nightbrothers in the tribe.But one day, the Nightsisters came and raided the entire Zabrak village. After the attack they vanished using their magic and forgot that they left one survivor. Young Sunny Deeh. As he fled he looted his village and took clothes bigger than him for the future and ran off into the blank horizon. "Sometimes I wonder why the Nightsisters didn't double check the village to kill me!" -Sunny Deeh while hot wiring the battledroid in the Seperatist shuttle. As the years passed, he became older but food was scarce on Dathomir. He needed to find something quick. As he glanced to the left of him, he spotted a seperatist shuttle. Not thinking what was even in there he dashed his way into the shuttle. As he explored the interior, he managed to find two nutrition bars. Just then, He heard blaster fires from the outside of what is now his shuttle. He climbed to the cockpit and saw battledroids firing at the shuttle. Not knowing how to pilot one, He ran into the storage room to find a battledroid that hasn't been activated yet. Before activation the dim-witted droid, he hotwired it's core so it would pilot the shuttle. He shot out of the atmosphere just in time to notice that the ship's shields were down due to tremendous amout of fire from the battledroids. Trouble on Coruscant As he traveled through the blanked of black space, he checked the hologram map and found a planet called Coruscant. He has heard stories about Coruscant and the Jedi and how big the cities are. Happy of what he found, he ordered the droid to set a course to Coruscant. When Sunny arrived on the docking platform, he was greeted not so friendly. He looked around to find himself surrounded by Clone Troopers. The Clones ordered to have Sunny under arrest but that didn't stop him from running away from the white armored fools. He found himself on the edge of the building and the Clones closing in. With no other choice, he leaped off and hoped a speeder was nearby. Luckily there was. As he landed right onto the passenger seat, He looked up to see a big Trandoshan screech into Sunny's ears. Deafened by the piercing screech, Sunny threw the bulky Trandoshan off his speeder and flew into the massive traffic. He approached the underworld of Coruscant and tried to find shelter. He was going take a subway to the nearest cantina but then he noticed a man in strange armor looking at him. Sunny did not recognize the armor he was wearing. The armored man stepped closer and closer toward Sunny but Sunny quickly stole a blaster out of a civillian's holster and fired repeatedly at the armored man. As he glared into the man he noticed his helmet has a T Shaped visor. The man laughed and said "Do you really want to pick a fight with a Mandolorian Warrior?". Sunny did not know what that meant and didn't care. He kept shooting his blaster until he killed the Mandolorian. Sunny had no experience with blasters which was a terrible disadvantage for him. The Mandalorian drove his jet pack towards Sunny but as fast as Sunny could move his fingers he shot the Mandalorian dead straight in his head. He didn't no what to do so he took the body and bolted into the dark alleys. Life as a Bounty Hunter Sunny found himself famished and parched as well. He threw the Mandalorian body on the floor. He searched the body to find a lump sum of republic credits. Then, he thought of the greatest idea to disguise himself using the armor. As he found himself a cantina, he strolled right in without trouble from a squad of Clone Troopers nearby. He ordered his favorite drink which is called a Sunny Deeh and then a stranger walked up to him and handed him more credits thanking him for "Getting the Job Done". Confused yet thankful, he then came across more people telling him to kill someone or bring them to them. Then Sunny realized he has tooken the identity of a Mandalorian bounty hunter. Thrilled by his new identity, he accepted the contracts and then began his life as a bounty hunter. Stranded on Umbara After completing several contracts from different people, Sunny was known as the "One-Eyed Archer" because of an injury caused by a flamethrower burned his eye. During his years as a bounty hunter, he got rid of the mandalorian armor because of the spike formation on his head was changing because he was aging. When a fully grown Sunny completed a contract on Umbara during the battle of Umbara, he found himself lost and stranded in the middle of the dark planet. Using his survival instincts that he had during his survival on Dathomir he found edible fruits and he wen't to hunt for rancors for their meat. after 5 years of surviving in the lone planet, he stumbled into a republic base. Using his trusted bow which was stolen from the Nightsisters, he managed to silently kill all of the Clones in the camp and took a republic gunship and flew away into the sacred everlasting night. Retirement and Joining Hollister Co. Retiring from his bounty hunter career and having an overflowing amount of republic credits. Sunny joined Hollister Co. to help with their struggle. He did that and hanged out with his friends he met on his dangerous journeys. He was great friends Emilx Nightcaster and the Bladestorme family. Sunny's adventure ends here. After insane choices he made and all the luck he had, Sunny felt like his time is over and its time to do other things rather than killing and hunting people down for money. "I guess it all ends here. I've had great fun in the past but now I think it's time for me to settle down and just be relaxed." ''-Sunny Deeh with his friends'' Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary